


Behind the Stonewall

by ftlove63



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: #Homecoming, #Stonewall Prep, #affair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftlove63/pseuds/ftlove63
Summary: A new school means big change for Jughead and even bigger trouble for Bughead.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Brett Weston Wallis, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find this story under my wattpad account @ftlove63.

Jughead and I had always had a strong relationship. However, new beginnings can lead to big changes. 

Today was Jug's first day at Stonewall Prep. It was sad to see him leave Riverdale High but this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. The drive to the school wasn't as dreadful as I imagined. I had offered to drive while Jughead read excerpts from our favorite books using funny voices. 

"Wow look at the design of the building" Jughead gasped as we pulled into the cobblestone drive of the school. The stone building pushed down on the earth shooting chills up my spine. Something unexpected laid behind the wooden doors. I just had to find out what.  
All my worries were soon washed away when the sun dipped down on the school and a golden face stepped through the front doors. 

"Welcome to Stonewall Prep" the voice boomed onto the open land. The face belonged to a tall boy with golden hair and skin, his mouth held an abstract shape and his eyes held back many secrets. 

"Come on Betty," Jug urged with excitement. I was shaken out of my daze and leapt out of the car to meet the boy on the steps. 

"Nice to meet you newcomers," the boy chuckled and my eyes met his. "I'm Bret...And you are".

"I'm-"

"This is Betty, my girlfriend, and I'm Jughead" Jughead interrupted.

"So Forsythe, not going to let your pretty girl speak I see" I could see the anger and confusion grow on Jug's face.

"Don't" Jug spoke sternly, "and how do you know my name...".

"Well you see...Jughead...me and you.. we're roommates, let me show you around" the golden hair boy stepped into the grand school and Jughead followed. A cold breeze shook me as I entered the building. 

"Wow this place is so big" I exclaimed. Jughead smiled down at me and pulled me to his side. 

"I don't think we'll see the whole thing today Ponytail but me and you can go exploring next time" Bret smirked. Normally the nickname Ponytail would have angered me but this time I kind of liked it.

"I think we should just go to the room, Betty needs to be getting home. HER and I can look around ourselves next time" Jughead muttered. 

"Cool down Forsythe the room's right around the corner"

"It's Jughead" Jug corrected as we entered the dorm. The room was large but you wouldn't know because Bret's belongings were scattered out everywhere leaving only a bed and desk empty. 

"I'll leave you guys alone" Bret winked before exiting the room.

"What's with that guy?" Jug spat out the second the door shut. "I don't like him"

"Really..I think if you hadn't been so grumpy you may have seen him differently" I speculated. Jughead grunted and fell onto the bed. "Oh come on Jug. You know you have nothing to worry about, I love you. Now come on it's the first day be excited, make new friends" Juhead slugged off the bed and wrapped his arms around me. 

"Anything for you" he whispered into my ear.

"Bye, Jug" I smiled slipping out of the room and blowing one last kiss. It seemed today was better for me then Jug but something still felt off. As I made my way out the grand entrance of the school my attention was drawn to Bret leaning against the hood of my car. 

"Nice car Ponytail" he smiled. 

"Thank you" I sweetly replied. "What are you doing out here?" I questioned. It seemed odd he would be waiting at my car but I wasn't mad about it to say the least. 

"I thought we could chat without the overbearing company of beanie boy" Bret smirked. 

"His name is Jughead" I defended, if it wasn't for that snarky nickname I would of considered staying to chat.

"Sorry" Bret sighed. 

"I should get going" I replied. Bret wasn't the nicest today but something about him told me he wasn't a bad person. 

"See you soon" he waved as I began to drive away.

"Bye Bret" I sighed playfully.


	2. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short but I promise they get longer as the story progresses.

It had been a week since Jughead had left for Stonewall Prep. We had talked on the phone a couple times, but today I was actually going to see him. I hopped into the car and made my way through the streets of Riverdale up to Stonewall. The drive felt longer this time; it was probably because I was so anxious. I was excited to go back but something inside told me Jughead wasn't the only reason why.  
When I pulled in the cobblestone drive I could already see Jughead waiting on the front steps.  
"Betty!" he exclaimed as I exited the car.  
"Hey Jug, I've missed you '' I squealed. After a nice warm embrace and some catching up in the lobby we headed to the dorm for some much needed personal time.   
The dorm wasn't very different from my first visit except the once empty desk and bed were covered in Jughead's belongings. Jughead and I spent the rest of the morning "catching up" before it was time for him to attend some last minute classes.  
"I'll see you in a couple hours, sorry I have to go there's just a lot going on seeing I just transferred" he signed  
"Don't worry about it Jug" I reassured him.  
After Jughead left me alone in the dorm I began to scan the room exsaming the pictures on his desk. Time was moving slowly and I needed something to do. Seeing this was my second time at the school I couldn't risk leaving the room and getting lost. Then a stack of books on Bret's desk caught my eye. Surely he wouldn't mind if I borrowed one for the hour. I began to look through the books searching for an interesting title. Suddenly a hand draped over mine.  
"Ju-"  
"This book is a classic" the voice whispered into my ear. An unfamiliar feeling washed over me. Not one of fear or disgust, but something new. I picked up the book the voice directed me to and swiftly turned around. I found myself not even an inch away from Bret's face and I began to choke.  
"What are you doing in my room Ponytail?" he smirked.  
"I-" I didn't know what was going on, I was at a loss for words. I wasn't scared, I...liked this...being so close to him. "I'm waiting for Jug-" I managed to say.  
"Okay well you're welcome to read my books anytime" Bret chuckled taking a step away from me. I don't know why but I didn't want space between us. I stepped forward...closer than before.  
"Ponytail?" Brett questioned. A greater power was taking over me. Don't do it! My mind screamed. Before I knew Bret's face was pushed against mine the book in my hands fell to the ground and I was consumed by his touch. What are you doing?! my mind yelled. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. But it was all cut short when my mind finally gained control.  
"Wow" Bret gasped."That was.." I didn't know how to process what I had just done. His eyes melted and his abstract mouth formed a sweet smile.  
"I..I need to go" I choked picking up the book from the ground.  
"No.." Bret sighed "I'll go, you stay here..and you can keep the book". Brett smiled one last time and left me alone with my thoughts.  
WHAT HAD I JUST DONE! I began to dig into my fist to control my thoughts, but all I could feel was his golden hair lace through my fingers.  
The kiss was nothing, right? I love Jughead. Right...?


	3. Repeated Mistakes

I spent the rest of the evening playing the kiss over and over in my head. Why didn't it feel wrong? I tried to tell myself the kiss was nothing, that nothing could ever get between me and Jughead...  
"Hey Betty", a familiar voice filled the room and I was knocked out of my thought spiral.  
"Jughead!" I exclaimed, falling into his open arms. The warmth of his body tore me from my sorrow.   
"What did you do while I was gone?" Jughead asked. Guilt washed over me once again...Should I tell him?  
"Well, um...Bret came in and he let me borrow one of his books" I stuttered holding up the hardcover classic.   
"He didn't bother you or anything right?" Jughead questioned.  
"No, Jug he's really not a bad guy"   
"Ok I know" Jughead sighed. "But if he does try anything, you'd let me know right?". I didn't know how to respond so I just slammed my lips into Jug's.   
"Sorry to ruin your fun babe but I need to get to bed" Jug whispered.  
"But- I thought we were going to stay up all night and watch movies" I whined.   
"I know, I know but there's this big meeting tomorrow morning for the start of the school year and.."  
"Ok I get it, I guess... we can do something in the afternoon" I smiled. Jug smiled then quickly slipped into his bed. I placed Bret's book back on his desk and slid into Jughead's arms.

* * *  
I was awakened the next morning by a swift kiss goodbye from Jughead and the click of the dorm room door. I made my way over to my bags and pulled out today's outfit. As I went to reach for a pair of socks I noticed Bret's book sitting inside my purse. I opened the book and a small note was stuck inside...  
I still need to show you around the school Ponytail :)  
I could feel a small smile creep across my face. Quickly I slammed the book shut and threw out the note. What is going on... I placed the red book back on Brett's desk and made my way back over to sit on the bed. About two minutes went by before I was faced with the golden boy once again.   
"Morning! He smiled, "I'm just coming in to grab a pair of clothes, I didn't want to bother you guys last night so I spent time in a friends room" Bret explained.   
"You know yesterday-"  
"I know Ponytail...it was nothing," Bret sighed as he made his way over to the other side of the room. "Hey, why didn't you keep the book?" He said waving the red cover in the air.  
"Oh..sorry I didn't want to take anything of yours" I said reaching for the book. Brett began waving the book all around as I leapt to reach it.   
"You read the note in it right?' He chuckled holding the book high above his head, raising a questioning brow.  
"Do you want me to have the book or not.." I grunted.  
"You know everyone's at the seminar...it would be the perfect time to go exploring" Bret smirked placing the book in my hands.   
"I have a boyfriend" I strictly reminded him.   
"It didn't seem like that yesterday" Bret grinned. I turned away from Bret quickly and began to storm towards the door.  
"We agreed it was nothing" I spit. I didn't want to be mad at him but I had to, for Jughead and I. "Betty, wait" His hand wrapped around my arm and spun me around.   
"I didn't mean-" His blue eyes were filled with so much sorrow. Don't do it again!! I had lost control of myself, before I knew it my lips were on his. "Betty..." Bret pulled away.   
"Isn't this what you want Bret...me and you?" Bret began to stumble on his words before pulling me back into the kiss. I had forgotten about Jughead this time. I still wasn't going to take the kiss too far but I wanted it to last. Bret pulled me further into the room and locked the door.


	4. Secret Affair

Intensity pumped through my veins. I don't know how long our faces were consumed by each other but it felt like a lifetime of lust.   
"Are you ready for the tour of the school now Ponytail?" Brett laughed as he twirled my hair.   
"Yes lover boy" I giggled. "But remember I still have a boyfriend so no silliness"   
"Ah yes..Foresite" Bret mocked. "Does Mr.Beanie kiss you like that?" Bret whispered as we exited the dorm room.   
I lepted onto Bret in attempt to cover his mouth at the mention of our encounter in the dorm. Bret wrapped me in a bear hug and began to chuckle. I wiggled out of his arms in fear of being seen.   
"Don't call Jug that name," I said defensively. The fun expression on Bret's face washed away.   
"Maybe we shouldn't walk around" Bret sighed. I felt bad I didn't mean to hurt Bret's feelings. I knew what I was doing to Jug was wrong. I thought if I defended him I wouldn't feel so bad.   
"Bret wait" I pulled Bret into the corner. "I'm sorry I..I'm just confused. I want to hang out with you, I really do, I just don't know what to do about Jughead" I looked up into his big blue eyes hoping for a smile. Bret placed a quick kiss on my forehead and led me back into the hall.   
"We better hurry up. The assembly will be ending soon" he said as we made our way down the hall. I decided to forget about my problems for the rest of the time and just enjoy the day with Bret. 

* * *  
The rest of the day was filled with laughs and adventure. Bret showed me so many treasures around the school. Now we stood in the extravagant library reading through old school papers. "Betty, I think we should go back. The assembly will be ending soon and.." .  
"Oh yes of course let me just put these back" I gathered up the papers on the table and began to file them back into the shelves.   
"Here I got .." Bret reached for the remaining papers and his face met mine. I had gone the whole afternoon without doing anything but now that we were this close again I couldn't resist the magnetic pull. Bret pushed the papers into the shelf and pulled me closer.   
"Betty this is a library you know" Bret whispered. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and let the kiss take over I had never felt this way before. Not even with Jughead. JUGHEAD!! I pulled away from Bret and grabbed my things.  
"We need to go before Jug gets back to the dorm" I scrabbled.  
"Oh come on Ponytail, seriously are we going to talk about Jughead now?" Bret spit out his name like it was poison. He can't be serious right now, I did just cheat on my boyfriend!!. TWICE!!  
"Betty I'm sorry but this isn't nothing" Bret had just said the one thing I wasn't going to admit. I didn't know what to do. I love Jughead. I stormed out of the library hoping to find my way back to Jug's room.   
I had been walking around for a couple minutes when I saw kids flooding out of the autoridium. Uh oh .I wasn't anywhere near the dorms.. Maybe if I stayed here I would see Jughead coming out.   
I decided to wait for a little but there were just too many people, I had no shot. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around only to be met with Bret's blue eyes. Seriously, where is Jug?  
"Betty come with me, you are not going to find Jughead in this mess of people" Bret sighed. "Look I'm sorry about what I said we don't have to talk about it now I just want you to know what you're doing before it's too late" Bret's voice was raw and sincere.   
"I'm sorry too Bret, I've never done something like this before and I don't want to hurt anyone" I wanted to cry and scream. I wanted to be mad at Bret. But why, It was my choice. Jughead didn't know. No one was getting hurt. What was the problem? Bret pulled me out of the crowd and we headed to the dorms. It was silent most of the way.  
"Hey Betty let's forget about that last part and just think about the rest of the day. You had fun right? My favorite place was the library" Bret winked reaching for the door knob of his room. I let out a small smirk as I made my way in the dorm.   
When I stepped inside it felt like I was hit by a bus. Jughead was pacing back and forth across the room. "Betty!" he exclaimed, racing towards me. He seemed relieved.   
Then he froze right before me, rage flashing across his eyes. "Hey Jug" I smiled. Jughead's focus wasn't on me. Then I remembered. I turned around to see Bret shooting daggers into Jughead.


	5. The Truth?

Jughead and Bret stood staring. The tension in the air was strangling me.   
"Betty, what have you been doing all day?" Jughead breathed through his clenched jaw.   
"I was-"  
"Come on Forsythe" Bret interrupted. "It's Obvious.." I gave Bret the death stare, He wasn't going to say anything was he? "It's obvious, Jughead, that Betty was out enjoying herself and we just met in the hall on my way back from the assembly" I sighed and looked over at Jughead hoping for him to believe these lies. I was happy Bret didn't disclose our little secret. However I was very surprised. Brett never liked Jughead, he had no reason to lie. Either way we're definitely going to have to discuss this later.  
Jughead moved his focus from Bret and back to me. "So how was it Jug, Bret told me it was boring but since it's your first year you must have found something exciting at the assembly".  
"Actually Betty," Jughead grumbled. "I didn't go to the assembly, I thought maybe we could spend the day around the school while it was empty" I didn't know how to respond. I am such a bad person. Jughead must have been sitting here the whole day waiting for me.  
"Oh Jughead I'm so sorry" I cried throwing my arms around him. I didn't care that Bret was standing behind me. I needed Jughead to know I was sorry even if he didn't truly know what for. "I decided to go out to the library and read but I must have left my phone here, I had no idea you were going to come back looking for me" Jughead wrapped his arms tightly around me as I scrambled to explain myself.   
"It's ok Betty, I was just worried. How about we go grab some food and walk around for the rest of the evening".  
"That sounds perfect Jug" I smiled and planted a quick kiss on his lips before following him out of the dorm.   
As I reached to close the door made eye contact with Bret. I had almost forgotten he was in the room. Bret was now sprawled out on his bed reading the red book.  
"You need to tell him," Bret sighed.  
"See you later Bret" I payfully smirked before shutting the door behind me. There was no way I was going to say anything about Bret now. I needed to see how me and Jug were doing first.   
"So you really think Bret's not a bad guy" Jug laughed, nudging my shoulder.   
"I just think you're scared of some competition, you're going to have to work twice as hard if you want to be best in your class" I looked up and Jug pulled me closer.  
"Oh Betty don't underestimate me" Jug let out a small smile and pulled me in for a kiss. It was short and sweet, nothing like Brett. It felt safe, familiar.   
"Ok Jug if you ever want to eat we need to get going" Jughead gave me a disappointed look before swooping me into his arms.  
"Hey, put me down!" I squealed as he carried me down the hallway. Jughead finally let me go when we reached the dining hall.   
"Wow this place is huge. Just like Hogwarts" I was amazed at the sight in front of me. This had such great artiture it was amazing, nothing like Riverdale.   
"Stop dazing and let's eat" Jughead chuckled. We made our way over to the buffet. There was a large selection and all the food looked like it was prepared by professionals. I decided to pick a small meal so me and Jug would have more time to walk around. Jug however did not have the same mindset, it looked like he picked one of everything.  
"Jug" I sighed, giving him a glare. "I thought we were going to eat quickly and then walk around".   
"Betty, do you see this?!I've been living off of the vending machine the past week, this is my first meal, we can hang out later. '' I decided not to be annoyed by Jughead's behavior. He was just under a lot of stress. Anyways, who said we couldn't have fun in the dining hall.   
Jug and I picked a seat far away from the gathering crowds of other Stonewall students. Jughead began to dig into his plate the second we sat down.   
"So Jug anything interesting going on?" I asked.  
"Nope I mean I'm sure there is I wouldn't know though...seeing I skipped the assembly" Jughead said between a mouthful of food and an eyeroll.   
"Jug I thought you said you weren't mad, at least you didn't seem mad in the hallway earlier" I reached my hand to mean his. Jug looked up to meet my eyes.   
"Sorry Betty I'm not mad. I mean of course I'm a little annoyed but it's ok" he said apologetically. I moved my chair closer to his and wrapped my arms around him.   
"Do you really want to eat all this food?" I laughed looking down at his plate.  
"No" he laughed.  
"How about we go back to the dorm, I'm sure Bret will be happy to leave" I smiled. I probably shouldn't do this after my time with Bret but I needed to. I needed to reconnect with Jughead.


	6. No More Lies

I was awakened by the bright rays of sun shining through the windows. Today I planned to head back to Riverdale, tomorrow was the first day of school and I needed to make sure I had everything ready.   
"Morning" Jughead yawned and pulled me down into his arms.   
"Good morning," I giggled, placing a quick kiss on his lips. Jughead wrapped his arms tighter around me as I tired to wiggle my way out of the bed.   
"Where are you going?" Jug muttered before wrapping himself back in the blankets.   
"Jug, I need to head back to Riverdale. First day of school tomorrow. Remember?"  
"Go back later. For now let's sleep" Jug whined while pulling at the end of my pj's.   
"Nope" I laughed pulling the blankets off him. "We can't sit around all day. I have things to do and so do you".  
"You're right" Jug sighed, lifting himself from the covers. "Plus I'm sure Bret would like his room back" he laughed. Bret... I hadn't thought about him since last night but now the guilty thoughts flooded my head. I needed to end things with Bret and speak to Jughead soon. "Betty...?" Jughead poked my arm pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you going to get ready to leave?".  
"Oh yea sorry I was just daydreaming" I laughed before beginning to change into my clothes for the day. I decided to put on a cozy sweater and baggy shorts since I had a long drive ahead of me.   
"Ughh" Jug groaned looking down at his cell. "Sorry Betty I need to head down to the library real quick, I'll be back before you know it" He smiled before planting a kiss on my cheek and zipping out the door.  
After Jughead left I began to pack up the rest of my things. Right as I began to zipp up the last of my bags I noticed Bret's book sitting on the floor. Do I take it.. I wondered. Just as I began to reach for the book there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled.   
""Leaving so soon?" a voice questioned behind me, I could tell it belonged to Bret.   
"Hello Bret," I said, turning to face him. "I'm not leaving yet, I haven't even said by to Jug" I smiled.   
"You didn't say bye to me either" He winked taking a step closer.   
"Do I need to?" I replied.  
"We are still friends," Bret whispered as he placed a hand on my hip. I could feel the air escaping my lungs. "Or is it more.." He pressed, beginning to drag a finger under my sweater and up the length of my body. I froze contemplating if I should back away. Bret pulled me closer, moving his arms up and down my sides.  
"I'm back!!!!!" I voice rang out from the door. I could feel my soul leave my body as I jumped away from Bret's arms.   
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Jughead yelled as he stomped towards Bret.   
"Calm down Forsyth" Bret raised his arms in the air.   
"Betty, is he taking advantage of you!?!" Jughead hissed.  
"No, no' I stammered trying to prevent the upcoming brawl between these men.   
"Then what the HELL are Bret's hands doing on you?" He steamed, turning his attention to me.   
"I- I- I can explain" I pleaded, reaching for Jughead's arm.   
"I knew it. I knew it from the first time we entered this school that YOU would cause problems" Jughead spit pointing to Bret. "And you, Betty. You told me "Oh there's nothing to worry about"," come on Jug Bret's a nice guy' REALLY?!" He yelled.   
"Let's just talk about this" I cried tears streaming down my face.   
"Betty there is not really anything to talk about" Jughead began to calm down. "I found this note" He pulled Bret's note from this pocket. "I know this" He waved a finger at us. "This wasn't the first time, I wanted to brush it off, believe it wasn't true but I can't, not anymore" His voice began to rise again. "Both of you leave!" I couldn't hold it back anymore. I began to sob as I grabbed my bags and headed for the door.   
"I love you Jug" I sobbed before leaving the room. I knew Bret was following me to my car calling my name but I didn't care to turn around.


	7. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Jughead and Betty's parents do not get together.

I had spent the car ride home creating a puddle of tears at my feet. There was no going back after what I had done. This was the end for Jughead and I. It was just a matter of when I was going to accept it.   
I pulled into the driveway of my house and hopped out of the car. Attempting to dry up my never ending tears I made my way through the front door and into the house.   
"Hello??" my voice cracked into the house.   
"Hello Betty, how was your time at Stonewall" my mother's voice chirped. "Oh my" she gasped rushing towards me. "You're a reck! What happened?!" she exclaimed.   
I knew my mother would not be any good at making me feel better but, if there was one place I wasn't going to jar up my feelings it was this house. "Me...me..and Jughead broke up" I choked.   
"I'm sorry sweetie. But look at it this way. More time for studies and less time from playing around with a boy" she smiled. It was no surprise my mother was happy about this news.   
"I'm just going to go upstairs. School starts tomorrow so I need to get myself together" I attempted a smile. I didn't have the energy to be mad at my mother right now.   
"Let me know if you need anything" my mother called up the stairs.   
The rest of the night was blurr. I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring and the sun shining through my windows. Slugging out of bed, I made my way over to my closet to get ready. I decided on a mint green sweater with a pink skirt. I then finished off the look by pulling my hair into my signature ponytail and applying some light make up in hopes to cover how broken I was inside.  
Down stairs I was greeted by my mother's smile and a plate of waffles. This was new. "First day of senior year, are you excited" she beamed.   
"More than ever!" I yipped with a sarcastic expression.   
"Betty, I know I have said this a million times, but this year is just as important as the rest and if you want to get anywhere in life you're going to have to wipe that frown off your face". I gave her a big dumb smile, grabbed a waffle, and made my way over to Archie's.  
"First day of senior year!" Archie smiled as he opened the front door.   
"Not you too" I grunted.  
"What's the problem Betty?" Archie asked as we walked over to his car.   
"Why is everyone so happy" I spit entering the car.   
"Betty, you ok? I understand it's the last year of high school but, I thought you couldn't wait to get out of this town?" Archie looked concerned.   
"I'm sorry Arch" I sighed. "It's just well..I did something really bad" I whispered.   
"You know you can tell me anything" He placed a hand on my thigh and squeezed it supportingly.   
"Thanks Archie, I tell you and Veronica about it once we get inside" I smiled reassuringly.   
"Ok Betty, just don't let it ruin your senior year!" he smiled and hopped out of the car. I looked at the entrance of Riverdale High and took in a deep breath. School was one of the last places I wanted to be right now.   
The first two periods were spent listening to my teachers ramble on about their hopes for the new year and an occasional round of icebreakers. For a minute I had forgotten about Jughead but once lunch came around he consumed my mind again.   
"Betty" Archie called, waving me over to our usual hang out spot. Archie sat on the couch with his arm wrapped around Veronica and Kevin was seated in the chair next to them. Veronica patted the empty space next to her and smiled.   
"So, how has everyone's first day been so far!" Kevin beamed as I sat down next to V.   
"Great!" Archie smiled.   
"Same here, I've already talked to Cheryl about so many new ideas for the school year" Veronica replied. I kept my gaze at my feet as my friends discussed their classes and plans for the year.   
"Guys..." I interrupted. "I have to tell you something".   
"What is it B?" Veronica looked concerned.  
"Jughead and I" I choked. "We broke up" I could feel the tears building up as I struggled to hold myself together.   
"Oh honey" Veronica sighed pulling me into her arms.   
"Is that why you've been so down in the dumps all morning?" Archie asked sympathetically.   
"You don't understand," I cried. "I.." the tears began to stream down my cheeks as I pulled out of Veronica's arms. As much as I needed a hug, I certainly didn't deserve one. "I cheated on Jughead and he found out..." I stammered smashing my face into my palms. There was silence throughout the group, everyone was friends with Jug which made the situation a whole lot worse.   
"Betty?" Kevin broke the suffocating silence. "What you did wasn't good, but you seem to know that already. However I know you. I know you loved Jughead so you wouldn't have done this without a good reason. Maybe you love this other man too, I don't know. I'm not saying what you did was ok, but you're punishing yourself a lot. I can tell. So I just want you to know I'm here for you and you can tell me anything". I lifted my face from my hands and looked at Kevin.   
"Thank you Kevin" I smiled.   
"Hey B" Veronica was next to speak and I wasn't too sure what her reaction was going to be. "Jughead is my friend too. But you're my best friend. Now there is no excuse for what you did. We all know that. But just like Kevin said you are punishing yourself enough so I will be here for you".   
"Thank you so much V you don't understand how much that means to me" I sniffled giving her a hug. Archie still hasn't said a word but at least he didn't seem as mad as I predicted. The remaining few minutes of lunch were spent in silence with a few exchanges here and there as I attempted to pull myself together before the next period bell. Then soon enough we were off to the next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is mainly focused on Bret and Betty's relationship. For this reason I felt it was best to avoid conflict between Betty, Kevin, Veronica, and Archie. In reality these characters may not be as understanding and forgiving. Here however I felt it was best to acknowledge Betty was in the wrong and move on with the story.


	8. Just for the Night

After school I had planned to meet Veronica at La Bonne Nuit. It was obvious she was going to ask me more about Jughead. Luckly, I knew she wouldn't press me for answers if I felt uncomfortable. For some reason however, I wanted to tell Veronica about Bret and the fun I had with him. Then again, this wasn't something to be proud of.  
Veronica greeted me at the entrance with a warm smile and a bottle of rum . "No thanks, I shouldn't be drinking any of that" I replied when Veronica handed me the bottle.   
"Suit yourself" she laughed. "Let's sit". We chatted about the latest news in Riverdale and discussed our plans for the homecoming dance. Soon enough, the dreaded topic of conversation arose.   
"So.." Veronica stirred her drink and glazed up at me. "If you don't wanna talk about it's fine but..."  
"It's ok Veronica, I kinda need to talk to someone about it and I trust you" I reached my hand out to hers.   
"Well...was he cute!?" Veronica laughed.  
"Seriously V!?" I gasped. "At lunch you were all 'Betty you did something really bad' and now you are asking if he was cute!! Are you gonna ask for all the details next?!" I playfully mocked.   
"Well I mean if you don't mind sharing..." she smirked. "No but seriously Betty, we all know you messed up but come on this man must have been something else and I want to know about it".   
"Veronica Lodge you are TOO much" I scoffed. We bursted into laughter and I could feel tears of happiness filling my eyes. "V..." I sighed. "I don't think we should laugh about any of this" I sulked.  
"Betty, how about we let loose just for tonight. You tell me everything you need to get out. We forget about the bad parts, and after that you go back to a sulky mood" she smiled.  
"Ok..just for tonight, because I DO NOT deserve forgiveness and laughs right now" I replied with a smile.   
"Well then, let's get on with it. Spill it all" she yelped.   
"Ok well..his name is Bret and he has blond hair and nice eyes" I blushed.   
"Cute" she giggled.   
"Oh and did I mention he was Jug's roommate" I winced.  
"Roommate?!" Veronica's eyes bulged from her head.   
"Jughead didn't like Bret from the start. Rightfully so it seems" I mumbled.  
"No sadness tonight" Veronica scolded, nudging my shoulder.   
"The second time I went to Stonewall Jughead was very busy so I spent some time in his room alone. I decided to read some of Bret's books and.. Well let's just say when I was looking for a book Bret approached me. At first I thought it was Jughead but when I turned around I realized it was Bret. Then we may have kissed.." Veronica gasped.  
"OOHH. Was it a good kiss?" she questioned.  
"Very good" I smirked.  
"Was that it though... did Jughead breakup with you over a stupid kiss?" she asked.  
"No there's more. The next day Bret put a book in my bag with a note saying he wanted to show me around" I smirked. "Then later when Jughead left for the school seminar I ran into Bret and we kissed.. Well we did a little more than that but that's my only private details" I blushed at the memory. "After that we walked around the school. It was lots of fun. We felt like a couple, which is horrible to say I know..also we may or may not have made out in the library.." I looked over at Veronica, she was consumed in my story. "The worst part is it turns out Jughead skipped the semair to hangout with me. So imagine his surprise when I walk into the dorm with Bret". Veronica's jaw was practically on the floor.   
"And is that when you broke up.." she asked.  
"Oh no just wait for that part" I responded. "Anyways me and Bret were able to cover up what we were really doing. Thank gosh for that. It was later Jughead found out. The day I was leaving Bret came into the door and we were all alone. He was being very suductive and then he started to touch me and that's when...Jughead walked in..."  
"Oh my gosh!!! Betty!!!" Veronica practically screamed.   
"I know I'm a horrible person. Also Jughead found the note Bret gave me too" I sulked. "He kept quiet about it for a while because he was in denial of what I've done. So when he saw us he practically exploded" I could feel a tear stream down my face. Why was I crying. I got myself into this mess!   
"Betty, tell me one thing.. Were you ever planning on breaking up with Jughead through all this" she asked.   
"I don't know." I cried. "I loved him. But something about Bret, I couldn't help myself. I didn't know what I was gonna do if Jughead never found out" I cried.   
"Hey B, stop crying look at me" Veronica whispered. "There is absolutely no excuse for cheating. We all know that. But if you love Bret you mine as well go for it" she looked me deep in the eyes searching for a reaction. Did I love Bret?  
"It doesn't matter who I love V. I hurt Jughead really bad. He loved me and I broke him" I sobbed. "I can't just move on this quickly. It's not fair".  
"No of course B. I'm not saying you should either all I'm saying is it seems like you really like Bret.."   
"I really do," I mumbled.   
"Well then maybe you should go talk to him" Veronica grinned.


	9. Return to Stonewall

It had been a week or so since me and Veronica hung out. I was feeling better but still very guilty. Over the past few days I sent some texts to Jughead apologizing and explaining how I knew how he wasn't going to forgive but I felt like I needed to apologize in person. As expected, no response... At school everything had gone back to normal between Veronica, Kevin, Archie, and I. I had tried to ask them if they had talked to Jughead but they said he had been MIA since I got back.   
"Ready for the homecoming dance!!" Veronica cheered.   
"Ehh" I shrugged. Going to a dance all by myself after a break was not my ideal time.   
"You know you don't have to go alone" Veronica winked.   
"I know I can hang out with you and Archie. But I don't want to intrude. Either way I'm still technically alone" I groaned.   
"While me and Archikens would love to have you be a part of our duo that's not what I meant" she smirked. "Ask Bret to go with you.." she burst out.  
"You're not serious..." I looked at V with a sarcastic glare.   
"I'm serious Betty. I know everything with Jug is still probably on your mind but Jughead is gone so have some fun and get your man" Veronica laughed. I would have never thought Veronica would push me to get over Jug after I cheated on HIM, but here she was.   
"I can't do that. I've haven't talked to Bret in weeks. Plus I don't even have his number".   
"That's ok we'll go to StoneWall after school and you'll ask him to the dance" the grin across Veronicas face was ginormous.   
"Are you ok V? I don't think you're really thinking this through. I go back to Stonewall for Jughead's roommate instead of him..."   
"It sounds bad, I know," she replied. "But all week I've been watching you. At first I thought oh she just feels guilty about Jughead. But then I realized that's not it.. you miss Bret" Veronica was right I did miss him. I didn't want to admit it though. "I was thinking, can you really go be with Bret. Like I know what I told you at La Bonne Nuit but still..Then I thought about it and I think you're meant to be with him" she said with a soft smile. I don't know how to answer. Was it fair to date Bret. Nothing was adding up.  
"Okay" I blurted our after a few minutes of silence. "We go to Stonewall and I'll go ask Brett".  
"Yay" Veronica giggled. "I can't wait! Meet me in the parking lot after school B" Veronica grinned placing a hand on my shoulder as she stood up.   
"See you later" I said as we left for class. I could already feel the nerves building up. I couldn't tell if I was excited to see Bret again or scared.

School was now over and I met Veronica outside. She was leaned against a black car with a large smile plastered across her face.   
"Ready to go" she squealed.   
"I don't think it matters if I'm ready" I pointed out stepping into the car.   
"You're very much correct" she responded.  
The rest of the ride was filled with small talk. I didn't want to bring up Bret or Jughead and I could tell Veronica knew that too.   
When we pulled up to Stonewall Prep the shadows of the school seemed to over. It didn't seem so happy and exciting here anymore. It was gloomy and depressing. I tried to convince myself I made the right choice of coming here by painting a fake smile on my face as I walked inside.   
"Wow this place is gorgeous" Veronica gasped.   
"I think I'm going to check to see where Jughead and Bret are right now. I wouldn't want to run into both of them" I cringed.   
"Ok I'll wait here" Veronica nodded taking a seat on the velvet clinch outside the main office.   
I had never been in the main office before. It was a room with wood interior filled with Stonewall articles lining the walls. A little old lady sat behind a large wooden desk tapping endlessly at the glowing computer in-front of her.   
"Hello" I spoke softly.   
"Oh Hello beautiful! How may I help you today" her old voice was filled joy as if I was the first person to come here in years.   
"I was wondering if you could tell me where two students here may be?" I asked.   
"Oh of course. Just design in here and give me the names of your friends". I grabbed the pen and scribbled my name at the top of the sign up sheet. Maybe I was the first person here in years.   
"Bret Wallis and Jughead Jones" I stated.   
"Okay let me see" her fingers began tapping at the keyboard once again. "Ah here we go. Bret Wallis has a study hall so he could be anywhere quite frankly" she shrugged. "And Jughead Jones...hmmm...it seems like he switched dorms recently to move into another hall. That would change his schedule of course" she laughed as though I would have already known this information. "Okay so he is in Literary studies and has a break in 3 periods".   
"Okay thank you so very much" I chipped.

As soon as I exited the office Veronica came prancing over.

"So.." she pressed. "Where to?"

"V. The lady told me Jughead switched halls and had to change his whole schedule and make all new friends with all new teachers" I stammered trying to flush all the guilt out of me. 

"B, you need to stop with this. Collect yourself and then we're going to find Bret" she scolded. I took a deep breath and started to make my way towards Bret's dorm. I had no way of know if he would be there but it seemed like the most logically place to look first. Even through the lady had told me Jughead was in class I still kepted in eye out for in the halls. It would certianly be akward seeing him but at least I would get a change to apoligse without him ignoring me. 

"Here we are" I declared once me and Veronica arrived outside Bret's room. 

"Okay I'll wait out here" she responded. 

I then turned around to took and second to collect my self and knocked at the large wooden door.


	10. Homecoming?

I stood anxiously waiting to see if Bret's door would open. After a few moments I saw the doorknob begin to turn.

"Hello- Betty?!" Bret's large smile quickly changed to a confused expression. "Uh Jughead switched rooms but I can tell you where to find him" Bret offered still very confused as to why I was standing outside his dorm. 

"I know Bret" I looked up into his eyes. "I actually came to see you" I replied softly waiting for some sort of reaction. Bret's confused look began to transform into a small smile. 

"Uhh, sorry I'm just suprised" he stuttered, "Come in". Bret's eyes then flashed over towards Veronica. 

"I'll meet you by the car" she winked towards me before turning off. I then made my way into Bret's room and took a seat on his bed. Bret sat down at his desk, facing towards me twirling a pencil in his hand. 

"We need to talk" I spoke looking over at him. Bret began to say something but I quickly cut him off. "I want to say everything I need to first and then you can speak". He nodded his head and stared deeply into my eyes. I was glad he was playing along, it gave me hope he wanted to hear from me.

"As you can clearly see we've made one huge mess" I began, throwing my arms in the air. "I was a terrible person, not to you, but to Jughead. It took some time..and yes I did endlessly beg for Jughead to forgive me." I breathed in. "But...I didn't want him to take me back. I just wanted to free myself from all this guilt. It was selfish of me to do that but it doesn't really matter since I haven't heard a word from him since I last left here" I sniffled. "I'm not here for Jughead though" I shook my head and wiped under my eyes. "I'm here for you" I declared. Bret's expression didn't seem to change, he looked as if he was still processing my words. "I like you Bret, I really really do" I blurted out. "I didn't try to talk to you because I thought I couldn't. I thought it would make me an even worse person if I wanted to be with you. Now I know that's not the case. That I can be you, that I want to be with you..and I want you to come with me to Riverdale's homecoming dance" By the time I finish I was out of breath and tears streamed down my face. Bret got up from his seat and walked over to me. 

"You know Ponytail, it did make me awfully sad that you ran away from last time. I wanted to be there for you" he spoke softly placing his hands on my face. "I really really like you too, and yes I would love to go to homecoming with you". A huge smile grew on my face. Bret smiled back and then quickly planted a kiss on my lips. 

"I want to stay here" I whispered wrapping my arms around him. 

"As mush I as would love that your friend is waiting for you and I have to finish up my studies' he replied pulling me closer.

"I can't believe your school day goes so late!" I giggled.

"At least I get to sleep in" he laughed back. I then pulled my self from his embrace and collected my self. 

"Bye Bret, I'll texting you the details about the dance" 

"I don't think you have my number " He raised a brow. I began laughing once again and hand him my phone. 

"Bye lovely" He said handing me back the phone.

"Bye Bret" I waved before exiting the dorm and blowing a kiss.

I quickly rushed back to the entrance to meet Veronica. As soon as I stepped out of the building she raced towards me. 

"So! So!" She squealed.

"He said yes!" I shouted giving her the biggest hug.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy" she shouted pulling me to the car. "We better get out of here before we run into Jughead" she reminded me.

"Good thinking. I'll tell you everything in the car!" I thanked her. I was just so happy today everthing was just great!


	11. Dress Up

A week or so had passed by since I went to see Bret. We had texted back and forth almost everyday since. Homecoming was tomorrow and I was beyond excited. Cheryl, the schools president, had decided on a red in the city theme. 

"Betty!" Veronica yelled racing down the school's main hallway. "Have you gotten a dress yet?! I've been so busy with my father's affairs I forgot to go shopping" she shrieked waving her arms around like a lunatic. 

"I was planning on wearing an old dress I had in my closet" I shrugged. 

"Oh no, no, no, honey" Veronica gasped. "Don't you want to look amazing for Bret? I'm sure what ever old wrinkled dress you own will not do you any justice" she stated. I gave her a look and continued to pack up my bag. "How about you and I go shopping! I'll even buy your dress. Call your mom and tell her you're coming home with me" she instructed. 

"You don't have to do this V. I'm fine with the dress I have" I assured her. 

"I insist" she protested. I grabbed my phone from my bag and sent my mom a quick text.

Dress shopping with Veronica. Be home for dinner :)

Veronica and I made our way to the car and her driver drove us to the nearest boutique. The store was filled with glorious dresses in all styles and colors. V grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where the red dresses were displayed. As soon as I began to look trough the racks I realized V was right about me needing a new dress. The dress I had planned to wear was dull and no where near fitted correctly. 

After browsing the endless racks, I decided on 3 dresses to try on. Veronica on the other had a handfuls of red dresses in every style imaginable. 

"Let's model each dress for each other" she exclaimed. 

"Okay sure!" I agreed before closing the dressing room door. The first dress I tried on was very tight, long, and had a ruffle that ran across the top. The dress was nice and simple but I wasn't sure how I felt about a strapless. 

"Ready B" Veronica called out. 

"Yup"

"Okay, 1, 2, 3!" Veronica yelled. I quickly jumped out of the changing room and turned to face her.

"That's beautiful V" I gasped. She wore a long dark red silk dress with a slit down the side. 

"I love your's too Betty but you need to go full out, this is just to plain" she shook her head. I gave her a small smile and shrugged my shoulders. The next dress I tried on was much more unique. It was a bright red long dress with a sheer floral cover on top. 

"Oh my gosh!" Veronica yelped as I twirled around for her. "This is the dress for you! It's so unique and you look so beautiful".

"Thank you so much V. I love it" I grinned admiring my self in the mirrors. This was certainly the dress the right dress. It was also the same color as the dress I planned to wear which meant Bret wouldn't have to change any part of his outfit. I quickly got re dressed and sat down in front of the dressing rooms. Veronica continued to try on her thousand other dresses. After some time she decided to chose the first dress she showed me.

"So.." Veronica spoke up once we got into the car. "What time is Bret coming?".

"About an hour before the dance" I responded. "I don't know how I feel about him meeting my mother so he's coming right before the dance starts. He'll probably stay at a hotel or something but of course he has to head back before the game on Sunday" I explained to her. 

"Oooh and will you also be staying at this hotel?" she pressed with a sneaky grin. I hit her on the arm and giggled. 

"Thanks again for buying me a dress" I said sincerely. Veronica smiled and I pulled her into a big hug before stepping out of the car. 

"Of course B" she replied sweetly. "See you tomorrow" she waved me off. I blew her my biggest kissed and rushed through the door and upstairs.

"I'm home!" I called down the hall towards my mothers room.

"Hello. Did you get a dress?" I heard her call back. I tried to decided if I should say yes or no. I really didn't want to argue with her about how my dress showed to much or was not the right color. Before I could respond she came walking out of her room. "Let me see" she instructed reaching out her arm. I unwillingly unzipped the bag and pulled out the dress. "Looks a bit see through" she criticized. "And the color, it's a bit too bright". Of course I knew it. I rolled my eyes as began to speak again. "Well since the dance is tomorrow I guess this will do" she sniffed. 

"I like the dress and that all that matters" I scoffed.

"Don't give me attitude young lady" she shot back. "Why are you even going to this dance if you don't have a date?" 

"I have a date" I sneered before slamming my bedroom door. I'm honesty not sure why I let my mothers opinions still get to me. She had always been this way and was never going to change.

I hung my dress up on my closet door and flung myself onto the bed. After A few moments of staring at my ceiling fan go round and round my phone began to light up. 

Bret: Hey Betty! Can't wait for tmrw! I hope we can hang out a lot out side of the dance. I miss you. :)) <3 

A small smile crept across my face as I began to quickly type back. 

Can't wait for tmrw! How about you come over right after school and we have have dinner before the dance! 

Why should I let my mom stop me from spending time with Bret. I need to stop letting her opinions get in my way. 

Bret: Are you sure? 

Me: Yes ofc! You can bring your stuff and get ready at my house after. I got a new dress today but don't worry it's the same color as my last one ;) 

Bret: Let me see it!

Me: It's a surprise ;)

Bret: :(

Me: You can wait :-) See you after school handsome

Bret: See you later Pony tail ;)

I sat smiling wide eyed at my phone until my mother called me down for supper. Tomorrow was going to be one of the most amazing days ever.


	12. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has switched to third person. Hope you enjoy!

Today was the most perfect day Betty could ever ask for. The sun shone brightly through the windows and created the most beautiful sunrise as it rose from the horizon. The alarm only had to sound once before she quickly jumped out of bed and started to get ready for school. Cheryl had asked the members of the student government to come to school early and begin pre-setup for the dance. Betty felt this was the perfect way to help pass the time before Bret's arrival and the dance. After slipping on a white sweater and mint green dress pants she threw a note on the counter for her mother and rushed out the door. Betty had no need to rush to school but the more she waited around the slower the afternoon would come.   
***  
When Betty entered the school something felt much different. There weren't many people there but those who were seemed happy and there smiles filled the hallways with light.

After a few moments Cheryl assigned Betty to the task of hanging posters in the hall. She gladly agreed taking a stack of papers from Cheryl's hands and getting to work. After about ten minutes Veronica arrived at school and began helping Betty with the remainder of the job. They discussed their plans for the night and had small disputes about how the posters should be arranged. 

An hour or so later the first school bell rang and they smiled brightly before parting ways.   
***  
The school day passed rather quickly. Each class Betty seemed to dose off and daydream about seeing Bret until the school bell snapped her out of it. She was now in her last class of the day, English. Betty had grown found of english class after spending so much time with Jughead and his love for literature. An interest in the subject usually meant the class passed by quicker. Today, that was not the case, the arms on the clock seemed to freeze every other minute. 

Finally when the last school bell rang out Betty shot up from her seat and gathered her things. "Bye Kevin" she called out behind her before rushing towards the door. 

Outside the school Betty stood impatiently waiting for Veronica. She continued checking the watch on her wrist every 30 seconds. "Betty! Betty!" a voice called out from behind her. She turned around to see Veronica running hastily towards her. "Betty sorry I'm late and I have more bad news. Cheryl was begging me to stay and help with the rest of the set up. She asked you to help too but I got you out of it" Veronica explained. A small frown formed on Betty's face, Veronica was supposed to give Betty a ride to Pop's and she had no time to walk unlike this morning. "Oh don't worry Betty" Veronica smiled noticing the frown on Betty's face. "You can use my driver and he'll come pick me up later".   
"Thank you so much" Betty screeched pulling Veronica into her arms.   
"Just make sure you text me when you see Bret" Veronica winked before turning back around towards the school.   
"Of course!" Betty replied rushing towards the black car in the lot. 

Once Betty was seat comfortably in the back of the car she pulled out her phone when straight to Bret's contact.   
Betty: Hey! Just finished school on my way to Pop's. See you soon! 😘  
A few moments later Bret's name flashed across the screen.   
Bret: Great! Should be arriving there soon. Can't wait to see you! ❤️❤️  
Betty stared down at her screen and smiled at the hearts in the little grey text bubble. She couldn't wait to see Bret. It felt like forever since she was in his arms. 

As soon as the black car pulled into the lot in-front of Pop's Betty unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out. "Thank you" she smiled into the car before shutting the door. Betty quickly scanned the parking lot for Bret's car. She didn't see anything so she decided to head inside and send him a text.   
Betty: Got us a booth in Pop's and ordered milkshakes ☺️  
After hitting send Betty set her phone on the booths table and looked up at the restaurants door. The bell above the door let out a soft chime and a tall blond boy appeared at the entrance. "Bret!" Betty exclaimed shooting up from her seat. They were the only ones in the diner so Betty didn't care if her voice was too loud.   
"Betty" the boy yelled back racing towards her. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air. Betty let out a giggle and pulled Bret's face to hers.   
"I missed you so much" Bret whispered into her lips.   
"I miss you too" she replied sweetly. Bret set the smiling girl back on the ground and they made their way over to the booth.   
***

"I've heard a lot about these milkshakes" Bret chuckled examine the glass on the table.   
"Go on try it" Betty encouraged leaning over to him from the other side of the booth. Bret pulled the long blue straw up to his mouth and took a generous sip.   
"Lovely" he smirked. "I understand all the talk now".   
Betty grinned and took a sip from her glass shaking her head in agreement.   
"Come sit over here" Bret smiled patting the empty seat on the booth. "It feels like forever since I was last with you". Betty happily obeyed his request and slip into the other side of booth.   
" So why are we wearing red to this dance, isn't that Cheryls color?" Bret questioned wrapping a loving arm around the girl next to him.   
"How did you know that?" Betty asked looking up at him.   
"Cheryls color? Well my old roommate went to Riverdale" he laughed. Betty's smile slowly started to fade. The mention of Jughead filled Betty with guilt. Bret noticed the blonde girls change in attitude and pulled her to his side causing the small smile to return to her face.   
"So why the red?" he asked again.   
"She thought it would be a good way to unite us all one last time. No one is allowed red lipstick of course, that's just too much for Cheryl" Betty laughed.   
"Ah ha" the boy replied. The couple then began chatting about classes, the dance, and everything else under sun. They ate burgers and held each other close like they were the only ones left in the world. It wasn't until the clock stuck 5 that they got up from their seats and left the diner.

Bret directed Betty to his car and opened the door like a gentlemen. "Well thank you fine sir" she giggled taking a seat in the passengers side. "Anything for m'lady" he replied with a grin. 

In the car Betty explained the plan for the night. They were to go to Betty's and get dress, then Veronica and Archie would pick them up for the dance, after the dance they would go back to Betty's, and Bret would return home the next day. On the drive to Betty's Bret commented on how magnificent he thought the town looked. Betty laughed at this because he knew nothing of the dark truths the hold concealed.   
***  
"Wow your house is so nice" the golden boy complimented as they pulled up Betty's driveway. "Thank you" she responded unlocking the front door.  
"Mother I'm home" Betty's voiced filled the halls. Bret stood awkwardly at the front door waiting as the sound of a heels clicking on the floor got louder and louder. Betty had warned the boy about her mother but he truly didn't know what to expect.   
"Who is this" a women's voice snapped. Bret looked up to see who he assumed was Betty's mother standing in front of him.   
"Hello Ms.Cooper, I am Bret" Bret answered reaching out a hand.   
"Bret is my boyfriend" Betty sniffed, emphasizing the word boyfriend greatly. Bret's eyes widened at the word boyfriend, that had never discussed titles. Of course Bret would love to be Betty's boyfriend but he didn't think she was ready for that until now.  
"I like him" The older women approved. "Better then that serpent boy" she sneered waving her arm around. The younger girl narrowed her eyes and grabbed the boys hand.   
"We need to be getting ready" she huffed making her way up the stairs. 

"So.." Bret spoke up breaking the silence. Betty was scrambling around angrily grabbing make and jewelry from around the room. "I'm your boyfriend" Bret grinned.   
"Is that an issue" she snapped snatching the dress from her closet.   
"No, No" Bret stumbled on his words. "I like it" he smiled. "My girlfriend" the boy whispered under his breath. Betty stopped what she was doing and took a seat next to Bret ok the bed.   
"Hey" she sighed putting a hand in Bret's face. "I'm sorry for snapping at you".   
"It's ok" Bret replied. Betty pulled his face closer and planted a small kiss on this lips.   
"Let's get ready, Veronica will be here soon" Bret whispered kissing Betty once again before getting up from where he was seated. Bret then made his way into the bath down the hall and Betty began to change in her room.  
***  
After about an hour Betty stood in the mirror giving herself on last look. Her hair was curled with a sparkling diamond clip in her hair. The dress was even better than she had remembered. She slipped on a pair on sliver open toe heals and called out to Bret, "You can come in now!".

"Finally!" Bret groaned before opening the door. Once Bret entered the room he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes glistened and a large smile consumed his face. "You look gorgeous" he said softly opening his arms to her. The girl blushed turning her checks as red as the dress she wore.   
"You look just and handsome" she replied stepping into his arms. The pair held each other taking in this wonderful moment before a loud car horn caused then to jump apart.   
"That must be Archie" Betty laughed. Bret took her had and lead her downstairs. Betty didn't even bother to say goodbye to her mother and instead just exited the house. 

"WOAH! You guys look great" Archie yelled as soon as the couple step out the front door. Archie was standing with his head out the sun roof waving his arms like lunatic.   
"Same to you" Betty shouted back. Veronica's driver opened up the car door and they slipped in side.   
"So you must Bret. I'm Archie" the red head grinned sticking out a hand. Bret returned the smile and hand shake welcomingly.   
"The loveliest couple in town, I must say" Veronica reported. Betty blushed wrapping her fingers around Bret's.   
"Are you sure about that look at yourselves V" Betty replied.  
"You're right" Veronica replied sarcastically while pretending to check herself out.   
"Well let's toast!" Archie announced while handing out glasses of champagne.   
"To good memories" Archie yelled lifting an arm.   
"To good memories!" the group cheered clinking glasses.


	13. Will You Dance?

Ever since Veronica, Archie, Jughead, and Betty became friends they believed they would do everything together. Football games, Prom, graduation, and homecoming. Now Betty stood in front of Riverdale High's gym doors clutching onto to Bret Wallace's arm about to enter her final homecoming dance. Bret was no one to Betty years earlier, months earlier, Bret Wallace was just a name, a made up name. Jughead wasn't here with her, Veronica, and Archie. It was Bret and Betty prayed that no one would care, that no one would comment. Betty wasn't ashamed of Bret. No, she liked him a lot, like a lot a lot. But she was still guilty deep down for being here with him and not Jughead.  
***  
"Okay, let's get this party started" Bret called out. Archie and Veronica had entered the gym a few minutes prior but Betty wanted to walk around the halls for a bit. The school's hallways were lined with sliver streamers and a red carpet ran from the front door to the gym. The only lights came from inside the gym and they flashed on and off every few seconds The hallways were lit by the moon reflecting off the streamers from the windows. 

Betty took a deep then pulled open the gym doors.   
"Wow" the couple said in unison. The gym had been completely transformed, red, gold, and silver decorations hung from the ceiling, a paper silhouette of a city lined the walls, and a strobe light flashed causing Betty's head to spin.   
"Betty over here!" a voice called out from the sea of red and black. Betty turned her head to see Kevin jumping up and down.   
"Kev!" she yelled over the blasting music.   
"You look gorgeous" he responded, pulling her into a hug. Veronica and Archie were dancing along to the music next to them. "This must be Bret" Kevin laughed.   
"Pleased to meet you" Bret grinned sticking out a hand. Kevin shook his head and pulled Bret into his arms.   
"We do hugs here" he yelled into Bret's ear. Bret chuckled as he pulled away from Kevin's embrace.   
"Stop talking more dancing" Archie screamed bumping Bret's side. The crew began to dance, melting into the crowd. The night seemed endless and free.

***

"Attention classmates of Riverdale High" Cheryl's voice boomed over the speakers bring the music to a stop. "I hate to ruin all the fun but it's time we announce this years Riverdale homecoming kings or queens!". The crowd erupted in cheers. 

"Any idea who it's going to be?" Bret turned to Betty and pulled her into his side. 

"Cheryl and Toni are the court" Betty replied nuzzling her head into his broad shoulders. Bret smiled and turned his attention back to Cheryl. 

"First," Cheryl continued as the crowded died down, "I want to say this year has been hard for all of us. High school is hard for everyone, it's not supposed to be the best time of anyone's life. Tonight I wanted us all to unite in red. I shared something important to me with all of you because we need to remember we are in this together and that even when things get tough there is always someone to turn to". The students in the crowd turned to their friends and pulled them into a big hug. Archie, Kev, V, B, and Bret and wrapped their arms around each other and smiled. 

Cheryl handed the microphone to a short boy standing next to her. Betty didn't recognize the boy but assumed he was apart of the student council. "We'll now is the time you've all been waiting for" the boy let out a chuckle. "Homecoming King and Queen!" he called out, again the crowd roared. The boy began reading a list of names and pairs of students head to the stage. Cheryl and Toni stood in the extravagant dress smiling brightly at the crowd. Betty didn't recognize many of the other students on the court she figured it was becuase she had sept so much time at Stonewall and not getting involved with her own school. 

"This years Homcoming King and queen is..actually this year's homecoming Queen and Queen is CHERYL AND TONI!!" the boy yelled out. Everyone started yelling out in cheers and yippies. Betty and the group pushed their way to the front of the crowd to watch the homecoming Queen and Queen dance. The slow music brought the cheers to a hush. The strobe lights stopped flashing and sparkle lights illuminated the room. Cheryl and Toni twirled around to the slow song on the speakers. After about halfway through others began grabbing their partners. 

Bret wrapped an arm around Betty's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. " This feels like magic" Betty whispered. They swayed back and forth to the song, Betty stepped closer to Bret and rested her head on his chest. Archie and Veronica dance next to them. They look so cute together Betty smiled herself. She felt as though it was only the four in the gym tonight. Everyone else seemed to drift away. She could barley even hear the music any more, instead she listen to closing Bret's heart newt and took in the smell of his cologne. Betty laughed to herself when she realized how fast Bret's heart was beating.   
"Nervous?" Betty chuckled. 

"No I'm super calm" Bret laughed pretending to play it overly cool. 

"Your heart is going 100 mph" Betty giggled listening back to the beating through his chest. Bret smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. They then returned to their graceful silence and continued to dance. 

"Betty" Bret whispered in an almost inaudible tone. Betty lifted up her head and looked deep into his eyes. 

"Betty..I love you"


	14. I Love You

She didn't know what she was doing. Why was she running? Why was it cold? 

"Betty!" "Betty!" a voice called out but the sounded muffled in her head. Betty froze when she reached the bench in front of Riverdale High. She collapsed on the iron seat and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempted help ease her racing mind. 

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her body and pulled her into their warm chest. "Betty?" a voice whispered into her hair. Betty sniffed softly and rubbed her eyes open before looking up at the person holding her so gently. It was Brett. She assumed it would be him, but she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be. 

"I'm sorry" he blurted out. "I know it was too early to say something like this and you don't have to say it back, you don't have to say anything at all. We can just go back and dance, act like this never happened" Brett explained, his voice much calmer. 

"No Brett we can't" Betty sighed. "I shouldn't be acting like this...It's just that Jug was the last person that's ever said that to me and for you to say it.."

"Do you still love him?!" Brett questioned.

"Brett, you know I'll always love him and that's the problem. I hurt the person I thought I loved most in life and now you just told me you loved me. How can you love me! How can I let you love me! We hurt Jughead! We shouldn't be allowed to love each other!" Betty screamed. 

Brett didn't know what to say. He was mad but he also heard something that made him want to kiss Betty more than he ever had before. 

"Love each other? Do you love me?" Brett smiled. Betty fell silent and looked down at the ground. 

"Betty do you love me too?" Bret said sternly. 

"I..I-"

"Betty you don't have to be ready to say it, it's okay. But you can't say you love Jughead and that you can't be with me if you love me back" Brett whimpered. It was unusual for Brett to be sad. Yes, Brett would get mad, but sad, never. 

Betty sat there in silence, not even meeting his eyes. The tears began falling quicker from Brett's eyes.

"Okay," Brett whispered getting up from the bench. 

"Brett I do love you" Betty yelled out. 

"Do you?" Brett cried, turning back towards her.

"I do! I do! I love you!" she sobbed. "I was too scared to say it before. I thought that if I said it, it would be true. That I am a horrible person" she cried out. 

"I don't understand Betty" Brett rushed back towards her, taking her back into his arms. "Why aren't you happy we love each other! I love you. You love me." he attempted an exciting tone. 

"Brett, I told you. I can't be happy knowing I cheated on the love of my life and now I love you more than I loved him. Now he's miserable. Someone I love is miserable while I am at my best and it's all my fault" Betty sobbed.

"Betty calm down" Brett whispered. "You can't keep on going on like this. We talked about this before. You did something bad and maybe Jughead will never forgive you. He has a right to do so. But you just can't live the rest of your life full of regret, telling yourself you are not allowed to be happy. Betty. You are allowed to love again" Brett explained. 

"I can't" she cried. "I can't. I can't," she repeated until her she couldn't even let out a single breath. Brett held her as tight as he could whispering calmingly into her ear, trying to rock her to sleep. 

***

Betty woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. 

"Brett! Brett!" she called out. When Betty's eyes focused she realized she was in her own room. Her makeup and dress were gone and replaced by her favorite pair of pj's. 

"Good morning love" Brett smiled from the doorway. 

"Brett I love you. I am so sorry" Betty yelled out running towards him. 

"I love you" He replied kissing her gently on the lips. "But after last night I realized there is something you need to do" he smiled softly. Betty gave Brett a confused look.

"Just get dressed and meet me in the kitchen" he chuckled. 

Once Brett left the room Betty shut the door and rushed into the bathroom. She didn't bother asking Brett any questions about how she got here. She remembered all of last night up to the part where she was rocked to sleep and figured her questions could wait until after the surprise at breakfast. After the showered she blow-dried her hair and slipped on a cozy sweater and jeans.

"Brett?" Betty called down the stairs. 

"In the kitchen!" he called back. Betty made her way quickly down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. When she walked through the opening she noticed a familiar bennie.

"Jughead?" Betty gasped in shock. 

"Hey B" he smiled turning around. "Brett told me you wanted to talk. He explained how you were feeling but felt it would be best if we talked about it" he smiled patting the barstool next to him. Betty looked over at Brett who was leaning against the sink. He gave her a reassuring smile and exited the room. 

A stack of pancakes sat neatly in front of both Jughead and Betty. 

"Hey Jug," Betty said sheepishly. 

"Hey Betty"

"Jughead I am so sorry. I know that doesn't mean anything. You don't have to forgive me and I don't want you to feel like by coming here everything is forgotten" Betty blurted out. 

"I don't forgive you Betty. I don't know if I ever will. But I am ok now, I am happy. You should be happy too. Brett told me what you said...That you will always love me" he smiled. "I will always love you too. You hurt me but I'll always love you. We just both needed more for our selves. And Betty, you have to remember you moved on first so please don't get caught up in this pool of regret. Be happy with Brett!" 

"Jughead it feels like you're the one apologizing to me" Betty sighed. 

"No Betty I just think we need to both be happy now" he smiled.

"Mr. Jones.." Betty laughed. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact Mrs.Cooper, I do have a girlfriend" he smiled brightly.

"And who is this lucky lady?"

"Her name is Olivia. She was a new student at Stonewall. After I changed dorms they wanted me to attend a student tour despite the fact I had been going to Stonewall for at least a month. Anyways, I met Olivia on the tour and we just hit it off." The two began chatting about Olivia and school as they continued to finish their breakfast. Bret eventually returned to the kitchen and joined the conversation.

***

"I'm glad we could talk" Jughead smiled waving goodbye. 

"So am I" Betty smiled back. 

"You can call me Betty... if you need a friend" he smiled one last time before driving away.

Betty laughed to herself as she headed back up the driveway. 

"Brett, thank you so much. I needed that" Betty whispered nuzzling her head into his chest. 

"Of course Betty I love you"

"And I love you" Betty smiled.

Brett lifted Betty's face up to his. They both smiled softly and joined together in an endless kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well That’s It Hope You Loved The Story!!


End file.
